


Scars

by Quantum_Algae



Series: Writing Party!! [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Algae/pseuds/Quantum_Algae
Summary: Paul glanced towards John's face, he seemed distracted with the bottle, taking a sip every now and then. Deep breath- "..I'm a monster, John. I'm hideous.""Pfft, yea, I'll drink to that." John chuckled as he lifts the bottle to his lips. "..oh wait you're serious?"~Paul had some doubts about his looks from a scar on his face. John comforts him.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Writing Party!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923289
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Phantastic Phantasie Writing Party





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I have many excuses as to why this is the way it is but I'll just say sorry instead :")
> 
> Also, unedited as always

It's been awhile since Paul has had something to drink. This highly surprised everyone around him, including himself, especially after  **the incident** that happened a little more than 2 months ago. God, he hates knowing almost exactly how long ago it happened. He hates knowing what could happen every month after that and he hates  **not** knowing what actually happened on those nights. The night where he transformed into a wolf.

He downed the remaining of his second glass of wine, looking down at his somewhat visible reflection in the dark bottle. A deep slash ran through his face. His beautiful face that fans muses over, his "angel face", the thing that made him the cute beatles and probably the only reason why people are still watching him. His moneymaker, now gone. A small bit of tears gathered on the corner of his eyes, not enough to fall, yet enough to irritate.

"Hey Bonnie, why didn't you tell me you're having a drink? I'd love to be absolutely pissed right now."

A jump and a quick wipe at his eyes, he looked up to see John pulling up another barstool from under their kitchenette-turned-minibar. He reached at the bottle of wine and drank some from the bottle. "I didn't know werewolves get drunk-"

"Keep it down with the werewolf stuff, will you!" Paul hissed at a shocked John who continued to place the bottle down (albeit more carefully). "...And I guess we'll have to find out ourselves," Paul added, snatching the wine bottle from John and pouring some more for himself with a smirk across his face. Soon, the smirk faded back to the frown he had before.

"What's wrong Macca?" John asked, taking the bottle from his hand just to play with it. No answers. "Hey, Bonnie, you can tell me."

Paul glanced towards John's face, he seemed distracted with the bottle, taking a sip every now and then. Deep breath- "..I'm a monster, John. I'm  **hideous** ."

"Pfft, yea, I'll drink to that." John chuckled as he lifts the bottle to his lips. "..oh wait you're serious?"

Paul merely blinked in reply and drank his still full glass of wine. Now the tears really came.

A regretful expression replaced John's panicked one. "Oh, Princess, don't cry.. I still love you, y'know?"

A smile curled up Paul's lips and a sad chuckle echoed through the room. One by one, tears fell and slithered down his cheeks. He felt sick. John was forced to say that cuz he just  **had** to feel sorry about himself. John didn't really mean it he-

"Macca, you have to believe me when I say it's the truth. You have to listen to me and not those fucking reporter that don't know the first thing about you," John stopped and took a deep, staggering breath, "and you have to believe me when I say don't listen to them. It won't do you any good."

Slowly, Paul shook his head but still he couldn't help but genuinely smile at John. "Johnny, I have to listen to them. They're right.. but i do also believe you and I do trust you so I'll try my best, but you've got to help me."

"Well then, we can start with showing you that I love you.. shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's super short ^^'


End file.
